listones de colores
by kittirasi
Summary: listones de colores, festibales de miedo y una loca tesunade que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un pequeño avance de un nuevo fic y se llama: **"liatones de colores".**

prolongo: era un día normal como cualquier otro tesunade estaba acomodando unos documentos cuando llamó a shizune.

Si dígame tesunade-sama – dijo la asistente de tesunade.

Por favor hazme el favor de llamar al kacekage y sus hermanos y también as una reunión con todas las chicas de konoha como ya sabras se acerca el festival de fin de año, así que are un concurso donde ellos participaran por unos listones de colores. te acuerdas el otro festival no vimos a ninguna parejita bailando?-pregunto la hokage.

si tesunade-sama.

Como no hay parejas no hay baile, y si no hay baile no hay festival, asi que el concurso de los listones tendrá que hacerse así : le daremos un listón de un color diferente a cada una y después a los chicos tendrán que buscar el listón del color de la copia exacta es como encontrar rollos escondidos solo que son listones de colores. Entendiste?

en gran parte si pero no entendí mucho, ¿para que son los listones?-pregunto shizune.

al grano. Por ejemplo: si a sakura le toca un listón de color rojo, y sasuke agarra la copia exacta ellos quedaran como pareja para el festival y eso es una orden.

ok tesunade-sama, pero de que se tratara el festibal?.

jejeje ya lo tenia pensado-dijo tesunade con una aura oscura a su alrededor-se ara una fiesta de disfraces pero la decoración será de halloween jejeje.

ok tesunade-sama-shizune hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

jeje abra muchos corazones en este festival.

**Bueno este es una pequeña parte de mi nuevo fic jejeje espero que les guste nwn después actualizare después owo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia de umor y un poco de romance. ¬w¬ bueno comencemos este shou:

en la oficina de tesunade estaban todas las chicas de konoha esperando a que tesunade rompiera el silencio que por cierto era muy incomodo...

bueno chicas las e reunido aquí por la razón del festival anual de konoha- decía tesunade muy contenta- Antes se le a dicho que en este festival se ara diferente al anterior, bueno are un concurso donde ustedes tendrán que sacar un listón de diferente color de esa cajita que esta hay-señalando una cajita que estaba en el escritorio de tesunade. Después tesunade saco una hoja (de no se donde... y de verdad no quiero saber de donde se lo saco n-ñ)- si digo su nombre pase al frente ( ni modo que por detrás XD)- cuando las llame agarraran un listón de un color diferente de esa caja y después cuando acabemos de llamar a todas les explicaremos com...- no pudo terminas la explicación por que alguien había tocado la puerta.  
disculpen por llegar tarde.- se disculpo tenari por llegar tarde.

no te preocupes temari pasa y siéntate. Y espera cuando diga tu nombre pasa al frente ( ni modo que... tesunade: BAS A ASEGUIR INTERRUMPIÉNDOME. Rasita: y-a ya no vuelvo a interrumpirle.)y agarra un listón de esa cajita-señalando nuevamente la cajita.

afuera de la oficina de tesunade.( aleluya me libre de ella)

un pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos junto a su hermano. Cuando de un grito se escucho.

¡hola gaara, kankuro !- se escucho gritar del rubio imperativo, gaara solo saludo con la mirada y kankuro saludaba con la mano.

oigan chicos que hacen aquí-pregunto nuestro tonto imperativo.

solo la hokage nos invito al festival pero dijo que primero todos tenemos que pasar una prueba.

haa la bieja los imbitló al festival que bieeen-dijo muy feliz y brincando el rubio.

en la oficina de tesunade(otra ves u-u).

ya avían pasado a todas.

desacuerdo ya todas tienen un listón , como verán todas tienen un listón de un color diferente. Bueno se preguntaran para que son esos listones bueno los listones son para hacer parejas. A los chicos se les dará una prueba de supervivencia donde ellos buscaran listones de colores escondidos, después servirá para emparejarlos

espere eso quiere decir que los chicos pelearan por los listones tan solo para emparejarnos?-pregunto una pelirosada un poco confundida.  
o balla sakura le entendiste bien. Si es así los chicos enfrentaran peligros y se pelearan por los listones para poder estar en el festival como parejas.( que bueno que ni soy hombre ni estoy hay.)miren por ejemplo si a ti sakura te salió el color xx entonces y un chico agarra tu listón escondido en el bosque y llega a la meta entonces ese chico será tu pareja del baile.

inner de sakura: kyaaaa que genial espero que sasuke agarre el mío.

bueno chicas si entendieron alcen la mano-todas levantaron la mano- esta bien pueden retirarse... a y una cosa chicas guarden bien sus listones ni tampoco le digan el color de sus listones a nadie.-las chicas se avían retirado, después shizune llamo a todos los chicos que estaban sentados en las sillas ( y algunos parados, sentados en el suelo bla bla bla.)par que pasaran.

en la oficina de tesunade ( otra ves ò.ó?)

tesunade empezó a hablar- bueno chicos seré directa y al grano ustedes tendrán que hacer una prueba de supervivencia donde buscaran unos listones de colores. Enfrentaran muchos peligros por ellos además se les evaluara por su desempeño por sobrevivir a grandes riesgos.

tesunade-sama y para que son los listones?-pregunto lee con su sonrisa toda guy y su pulgar arriba .

bueno los listones servirán para emparejarlos con las chicas, cada una se le dio un listón de un color diferente a cada una si a una chica le toco no se uno verde y uno de ustedes lo agarra y llegan a la meta con el listón el chico estará emparejado con esa afortunada chica, para después ir al festival.

esperen esto es estúpido tan solo tendremos que pelear por unos tontos listones para emparejarnos con unas mejores- dijo molesto neji- ba que estúpido tengo mejores cosas que hacer-un caminando asía la puerta pero la vos de tesunade le paro.

o valla no me digas que al gran genio de los hyugas es un cobarde. Además este concurso se evaluar por tu desempeño en la supervivencia- hau tesunade si sabia como golpear en el punto débil de neji ( que mas va a ser el orgullo)asiendo que neji se volviera a sentar- bueno chicos si me entendieron levanten la mano-todos levantaron la mano pero esecto el rubio impertinente-si naruto que fue lo que no entendiste.

bueno vieja-tesunade cual es el color del listón de sakura- mal error ganándose un gran golpe proveniente de tsunade todos le miraban con una gota el la cabeza estilo anime.

idiota no se puede decir el color de los listones por eso es el sorteo de parejas no se sabe con cual chica quedaras-dijo tesunade ya cabreada- si ya me entendieron todos, lo que espero-alzando el puño que ardía de ira-se pueden retirar-todos salieron de la habitación.

hay estos chicos de ahora no se los aguanta nadie.  
bueno este es el final del 2 capitulo de esta maravillosa historia (hermana mayor de rasielita: si tu y yo soy la reina de España) hola su majestad nwn. 


End file.
